


Can’t get enough

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are on a stakeout, it takes an interesting turn.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>“They’re close,” Derek whispers into his ear, his breath hot against Stiles’ skin, lips touching the shell of Stiles’ ear and Stiles has to bite his lip to keep the whimper inside. It’s not enough or Derek freaky werewolf ears pick up the noise because the man pulls his head back, eyes wide and speculative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t get enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayna18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shayna18).



> Day 22: prompt: ‘Don’t even try it!’

Stiles isn't sure when he went from Scott's sidekick -though he totally maintains that he is Batman, sidekick or not, Robin his ass- to Derek's. He just knows that lately when it comes time to partner up for whatever latest caper –slash- unholy hell being unleashed on their not so sleepy town. Scott goes off with Isaac, wagging his tail like an overgrown puppy happy to have someone else to play with that isn't liable to break as easily as Stiles -he's trying really hard not to be bitter, the only thing helping with that is that he actually likes Isaac for the most part- and he gets stuck with the sourwolf.

Though he guesses if you tortured him for information, he doesn't really see it as getting stuck with Derek, like he's the last kid getting pick for kickball. And teaming up with Derek isn't the worse thing -once you get past the scowl- they’re actually, and lord if it isn't full body shuddering creepy to use crazy stalker Matt's words, make a good pair. He's logical enough to rein in Derek's impulsive _'claw first, ask questions later'_ approach and Derek has the claws when the question part doesn't actually work. Plus on a stakeout he doesn’t eat Stiles’ snacks, he looks at them and Stiles with judgment, but at least he doesn’t eat them.

“Could you chew louder, I don’t think our target has heard you yet,” Derek says dryly, giving him a sarcastic look before turning his attention back to the tree line.

Stiles looks down at his bag of M&M and shrugs pouring more into his hand. “ _I could_ I just need to stuff more in my mouth like this-“

Derek’s hand shoots out, his fingers circling Stiles wrist in painless but unbreakable hold. “Don’t even try it,” he grits.

“Dude,” Stiles whines as the candy fall out of his hand and unto the ground. “That’s just wasteful. “

“What would be more wasteful is if you get us caught by those fairies and they decided it would be fun to play with your insides,” Derek hisses in a low whisper. “We’re here for a reason.”

“Really,” Stiles whispers back putting on a brave face in spite of being shaken by Derek’s words knowing they were true, fairies weren’t the cute sassy blondes from pixie hallow, Disney _lies_ , instead they were blood-thirsty creatures packing a wallop of a magical punch. “I had no idea that we were out in the woods in the middle of the night for a _reason_ , thank you for explaining Derek.”

Derek has the only bitch face and it’s another thing Stiles enjoys, because Derek can sass and snark with the best of them, which Stiles happens to be. When Stiles sasses Scott he always feels guilty because Scott either doesn’t get it or he does and out comes the wounded puppy face that makes Stiles feel like he’s just drowned kittens. With Derek when he pushes, Derek pushes right back, maybe even gets a small secret thrill out of it, if the twitch of his lips is anything to go by. That’s right Derek finds him funny, those scowls aren’t fooling Stiles.

“Do you even know how to be silent and still?” Derek asks his tone drier then the Sahara.

“Not really my wheelhouse,” Stiles admits easily, he’s a thinker, his mind going a mile a minute and in turn his body does the same, arms and legs always moving, his mouth always open at the ready to drop whatever is going through his brain at the time, it’s how he gets it to slow down, he talks things through, he moves.

“Make it your wheelhouse.”

“That’s like asking you remove the rod up your-“Stiles trails off, grinning like an idiot when Derek growls at him. Now that he’s not scared that Derek is going to eat him, riling the guy has become one of Stiles’ favorite pass time. “Shh, Derek, _you’re_ going to get us caught.”

“I hate you,” Derek mutters and Stiles snorts cause it’s so petulant and pouty it’s downright adorable.

“Yeah, I’m not a werewolf and I know that’s a lie,” Stiles continues. “I might actually be your favorite, after Boyd, which is okay with me cause Boyd is a massive ball of awesome, but I’m right under him, I know-“

“Quiet,” Derek hisses again, going as far as covering Stiles mouth with his hand as he moves in, pressing Stiles into the tree they’ve been hiding behind off with his body.

Stiles squeaks behind the hand as Derek presses even more tightly into him, he’s warm and is so close Stiles can smell the different scents on him, soap, clean and crisp, woods and leather. It’s surprisingly nice and Stiles shifts because those are not the thoughts he needs in his head when he has someone so close that they can and will feel the reaction to those thoughts if he doesn’t stop them now.

“They’re close,” Derek whispers into his ear, his breath hot against Stiles’ skin, lips touching the shell of Stiles’ ear and Stiles has to bite his lip to keep the whimper inside. It’s not enough or Derek freaky werewolf ears pick up the noise because the man pulls his head back, eyes wide and speculative.

Stiles feels a blush so severe on his cheeks he wonders if it’s possible for a person to self-combust. He closes his eyes to block out Derek’s face and his look at the new found information, so he misses when Derek’s eyes turn dark. He doesn’t however miss when Derek’s body moves, pressing just as firm as before but now up and down against him and…sweet baby Jesus, Derek is rubbing against him. Stiles’ eyes open wide, there is rubbing happening. Derek’s thigh is between his legs, when that even happened Stiles isn’t sure but it has and it’s awesome because its right where Stiles wants it and there’s rubbing.

“I could always smell your want,” Derek whispers pressing his forehead against Stiles’. “But you’re a teenager you always want; I wasn’t sure if it was directed at me or if it was just in general.”

Derek’s hand is still against his mouth, Stiles needs his mouth, for talking and other things.

Licking Derek’s palm makes his eyes flash red, Stiles thinks vaguely and stores it away for later, it’s useful information to have and brings up questions like if Stiles licks other places will they turn too, Stiles promises himself to find out later, for educational purposes.

“Stiles,” Derek growls and Stiles leans his head back against the bark, causing him to look slightly up at Derek, they’re the same height but right now with Stiles suddenly weak knees and Derek leaning over him, he seems to be towering him.

“Why are you still talking?” Stiles complains, his hands clinging to Derek’s shirt, pulling him even closer. “You always accuse me of talking too much, but right now there shouldn’t even be words, there should be your mouth on me.”

For once Derek listens and it’s _awesome_. Derek’s mouth was made for kissing, if Stiles had known this sooner he wouldn’t have spent so much time arguing with the guy. It’s surprising, when Stiles imagined kissing Derek and okay, yes, now that it’s happening he can admit that he’s thought about it more than once, he always figured it’d be hard and rough like the guy himself. Instead Derek takes his time, laying soft bites on Stiles’ bottom lip, making it red and plump before sucking it softly into his mouth. The kiss is playful, full of teasing and Stiles doesn’t know what to do, but damn if he doesn’t try, chasing Derek’s tongue when it sneaks into his mouth for a moment before retreating and then moving back in again.

“You taste like candy,” Derek huffs out a small laugh, kissing the corner of Stiles’ mouth, then laying another farther away, across Stiles’ cheek and down his jaw. It’s so sweet and tender and Stiles is sure that his heart is going to pound out of his chest because suddenly this doesn’t seem like a moment of temporary insanity on their parts; it’s not an adversary relationship reaching its boiling point. Instead is it feels like a long time coming in a different way, like it was always headed this way, like Derek’s been waiting for a sign from Stiles and now he has it.

“You’re thinking way to hard,” Derek comments, as he lingers on Stiles’ neck, he just knows he’s going to find a huge bruise in that spot later, the way his body tightens tells him he more than like the idea of Derek leaving his mark.

“About you,” Stiles’ gasps as Derek pulls on his shirt enough to give him room, his teeth sinking into the fleshy part of Stiles shoulder before his tongue sooths the sting.

“That’s good,” Derek says causally, way to causal for a man who now had his hand on Stiles’ jeans, popping the button and pulling on the zipper with a simple flick of the wrist. “Hmm,” Derek hums as he wraps a hand around Stiles’ dick. “That’s very good.”

Stiles slaps a hand over his own mouth as Derek pulls him out of his jeans.

“Relax Stiles, the fairies are gone,” Derek says as he starts to stroke Stiles, his thumb circling the sensitive tip. “You can be as loud as you want.”

“Huh?” Stiles grunts helplessly, because what about fairies? He doesn’t remember his own name right now, much less something about fairies.

“You forgot about them didn’t you?” Derek ask, his tone smug, the hand that’s not stroking Stiles pulls on his own pants, which Stiles would love to help with but right now there isn’t enough blood in his brain to get his limbs to move. He can only open his mouth to pant and to whine when Derek lets go of him, but only for a second, because the next Derek’s hand is back and it’s wet. Stiles’ brain short circuits when Derek brings up his hand and licks it. Derek’s hand doesn’t come alone, no, Derek’s cock is against his and it’s the most delicious friction Stiles has ever felt, Derek’s hand tight around both of them, Derek thrusting into his hand, rubbing against Stiles. He looks down at them, it’s dark in the woods but there’s enough moonlight that he can make them out and his poor human brain wasn’t designed so see and comprehend something so hot. “Of course you forgot about them.”

Stiles frowns not understanding the statement before he remembers, the fairies. He looks at Derek and he has never seen this smile on him, playful, joyous.

“Hey,” Stiles starts with a smile of his own, his hips snapping to meet Derek’s the smile on his lips growing as Derek closes his eyes and lets out a moan. “You’re the one that decided a little frottage would be fun, not that I’m complaining cause yeah lots of fun.”

“I’m spending too much time with you,” Derek says jokingly, but looking wrecked when Stiles reaches down, his hand joining Derek’s. “I’m becoming as reckless as you.”

Stiles nips at Derek’s lip, earning him a growl and he gives Derek a shit-eating grin. “You were reckless way before you met me, besides you can’t fool me now, you love spending time with me,” Stiles gives his wrist a twist and knows Derek likes it, he can see the hint of fang. “Can’t get enough.”

Derek looks at him then, his face as open as Stiles has ever seen, his heart skips and Derek hears it if his smile is anything to go by. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Awesome,” Stiles breathes before Derek covers his mouth once more, drowning out Stiles’ cry as he spills into their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to [tumble](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) into your hearts


End file.
